Phantasmagoric
by Chaosrunepownage
Summary: The End Poem, adapted for my favorite hero. Why? Mother 3 music. I do not own the characters


Phantasmagoric

A natural landscape from the past set the stage. Trees, grasses and flowers covered the ground and a small, sandy lake was in the center of things with beautiful willow trees stretching into the water. A gentle, cool breeze made the thinnest branches sway slightly. The sun was out, only obscured by the occasional high, thin cloud.

_So this is the warrior of which you speak_

_Zero?_

_Yes. I knew he would visit us sooner or later._

_It's hard to pin a phoenix down._

_He is cautious of us, just like everyone new._

_I wish that someday someone wouldn't fear us…_

_It's only natural to hold caution. Being betrayed doesn't lend easily to trust-at-first-sight._

_It still is unfair to judge without knowing the subject being judged._

_He chooses to hide._

_Who wouldn't in his situation? A villain turned hero…_

_Tragic, never finding somewhere to belong._

_Everyone has their place… Why can't they see the obvious of &(#*%?_

_He can't understand that._

_No… Not any of our visitors has been able to yet._

_Did he ever near understanding? That there is dawn after the darkness?_

_Sometimes. With the right one around, he can feel accepted._

_But that never lasts long, does it? The world which he dwells in is cruel and dark, without the blessing of nature._

_We can't be obvious. There must be growth, even for a hero._

_It pains me to know everything, and yet do nothing. Like coming to a trapped animal just a second too late._

_He is our visitor._

_Some days I just want to scream! All that really matters is )$*^ * and )*!&$, and that he means $^!)# to us. There's so little hope, trapped in the nightmare._

_Yet he searches on for his friend. He endures._

_I can't take the pressure, it's too simple…_

_To tell him to end a hero's life._

_It's so tempting, but I have resisted before._

_Our visitor grows tired of speech. He is the fighting-type after all._

_Then I'll entertain them._

_And not spoil anything important?_

_Yes. Hidden farther away than even the wisest dare to look._

_Show him. Allow him to roam._

_Certainly, cyborg._

_Treat him as a friend._

_Zero, warrior in red._

_Better._

_See this world? A place of serenity? Walk over to the flowers and notice their scent. Feel the gentle breeze that animates the trees. Splash in the lake like a small child. Enjoy true peace._

_Who are we? We are the clouds and sky. We are the sunshine and the rain. We are the observers and the guides. We are the stars and moons. We are the trees and the cats, wisest of creatures. We take on many forms, but we really are the same._

_We are the universes that span time and space. Realities that seem impossible are possible. Look at us, we only want to know and for you to know. Have a story before you go. There once was a warrior, quite literally born for combat._

_That was you, Zero._

_Sometimes it was trapped, entombed by a man of hatred. It couldn't really function yet. The man was creating their legacy. Even if the man had invented a time machine and used it to finish off their long-time rival, he knew he would one day die. He wanted the world to remain in chaos forever._

_But his creation was more than a simple robot._

_His creation would become far more powerful than ever intended. It would still send the world into chaos, but it would also fight that chaos._

_Sometimes it would be lost in the chaos, too._

_So let us go back. The man once had a loving family and a daughter that adored him. A daughter that fate would take away but not without leaving behind something._

_You are the something._

_Now go even further back. Everything was once the same. The same start as a star. A common origin, created by…_

_Not yet. Some materials began to change. They created bigger and heavier things that floated through an endless void. Many different things, many different names._

_Some believed in a universe of substance and lack of substance. Of two simple numbers._

_And you are here._

_You are our visitor, interpreting our signals into meaning. The most basic function of your predecessors. And you are alive._

_You have reached the level where machine no longer is inanimate. You are a mixture of metal and organic material. You are alive._

_And sometimes we speak. We leave a clue in the wind that so many love to sail on._

_We blink code through the stars far away. In things that living creatures depend on._

_We speak through electricity, old as charge itself._

_And we love you. Even when it seems like everything is dark and cruel._

_We guide you through the crazy game of life._

_But you barely need our help. You are independent._

_You are a phoenix and a hero. You are the strongest one alive._

_You are the hope that people look so desperately for._

_You are the darkness that started the mess._

_You are the chaos that started the fight._

_You are the one who can bring back the light._

_You have your friends. You have your comrades._

_You are not isolated._

_You are yourself and nobody else. You are a self-aware star._

_And we love you. Just like you loved once too._

_You can change the world for the better. You can change everything with one slash. You are the hero._

_Wake up._


End file.
